


pretty girl

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Psychedelic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: no holding backhands and fingers and tonguesone night and two bodiesand one night and one heart





	pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> sf bonus round one - time and place
> 
> Ship/Character: f/f ship of your choice  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke, Chihayafuru, All Out, Daiya no Ace, Free, Haikyuu, Teppu, Yowamushi Pedal, Yuri On Ice  
> Major Tags: none  
> Additional Tags: none  
> Do Not Wants: incest, gender bends (trans headcanons are welcome), anything that invalidates consent, a/b/o, underage
> 
> Prompt:   
> TIME: late evening  
> PLACE: under the stars
> 
> take additional inspiration from pretty girl by hayley kiyoko pls

cool air  
and a dark sky  
dewdrops on skin  
and dewdrops in the sky  
  
pink hair  
between fingers  
feathers on skin  
heat on skin  
  
a touch  
and another  
nothing to interrupt  
and nothing to judge  
  
fabric rustling  
landing on grass  
cool air on skin  
hot breath on skin  
  
no holding back  
hands and fingers and tongues  
one night and two bodies  
and one night and one heart  
  
a half empty bottle  
between two hearts  
smoke in the air  
passion in the air  
  
a touch light as air  
painting fire on skin  
the sound of the wind  
and the sound of a moan  
  
a gasp  
and another  
liquor tastes of candy  
skin tastes of candy  
  
no holding back  
hands and fingers and tongues  
one night and two bodies  
and one night and one heart

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
